Justice
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Kirima was born in the south pole, always seeking to be a hero, her arm not her own. Always willing to give her life for others without hesitation. However when Sokka and Katara bring back a Air nomad her life gets even more complicated. Perhaps she will learn the hypocrisy of valuing everyone else over yourself. Or maybe she will learn just how important her ideals are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Someone who does not have value.**

The girl pulled the bandage wrapped around her arm slightly as she looked at the structure. The ice was cracking and if it continued then the tent would most likely be plunged into the cold water. It made sense though, since the girl was the only one who could repair such damage.

"So...can you repair it?" The older woman asked as the blue eyed girl gave a light nod.

"Yeah, it will only take a moment, why don't you go back inside," The teenager smiled back as the woman entered her home. People would often ask her to fix cracks in the ice, though the girl would never let anyone see how.

Since they were at the South Pole, it was only natural that she was a water-bender. Though no one remembered her being born a water-bender at all. "Okay..." She took a deep breath as she unwrapped the bandages on her left arm to the wrist.

_Repair, auto start._

_Temperature set, density set, all triggers are in place. Starting..._

A small pain entered the girl's brain as the ice and snow was being shifted, as she twisted her fingers the crack was fixed that instant. It was something that even the basic water-bender could do, but it was still something amazing. Even if no one else noticed.

Kirima rubbed her head as she finished her work. She really wasn't that close to anyone in the tribe since her mother's death, but if someone asked her for help. She would help them, no matter how small or large the problem was. She would never say no to someone who needed something, even if it her in the end.

"Yeah, this is enough for now," Kirima smiled to herself as she questioned if she should talk to the woman as she decided against it. She didn't do what she did for praise or thanks, but...

"_Why do I do what I do?" _Because she didn't even know anymore, she was simply someone who helped other people because that is simply her existence. So she had to question something as small as helping other people.

"_No, don't think about why, don't think about why, and don't think about why at all," _

She walked through the small village; Kirima recalled that both Sokka and Katara went fishing. Not that it was any of her business, despite being near her age the three never spent any time with one another. It was not the problem of not being nice or social; the three simply had different taste and different interest. Even if there was not many things to do on the giant chunk of ice.

As she opened her door, she noticed a small basket of food; she already knew who sent it as she grumbled. "They really didn't need to do that," She sighed as she looked through the food, no doubt Nukka and her mother sent dropped it off when she was not there.

They knew Kirima would not have accepted it if she was there, so they probably dropped it off when she was not there. Kirima did not know why they thought they owed her something, she was simply doing what her existence allowed her. _"Well, either way I should give my thanks,"_

Kirima shrugged as she walked out of her home, even if she just got there she did not have anything to do. Once again, she left her home and entered the village. Woman and children were walking around enjoying their daily life. The men left to fight in the war, leaving the woman and children...and Sokka behind. None of this mattered to Kirima since she did not have a father, though it did mean that she was able to help people even more.

As she walked through the village people gave her waves as she waved back, maybe she wasn't making a big impact on the world, but as long as she could help people than she was happy. That was all that was important to her, as long as she could make everyone happy than she was content.

As Kirima pushed away the small cloth protecting, she saw a small girl who was about nine years of age with her mother. No doubt cooking something for her daughter, before Kirima could even say something the young girl perked up as she saw her enter the house.

"Nukka!" The small girl hugged Kirima as the older girl gave a light blush; it was weird to be greeted like that. She really did not think she deserved the girl's affection or praise; it is not as she did anything impressive. She only helped Nukka once, but everyone acted like it was a big deal, she did not alter anyone's world.

"H-hey," The teenager rubbed the back of her head, it was embarrassing as Nukka mother gave a sigh.

"Please Nukka, don't do that. You might give her a heart attack," The woman joked as Kirima began to speak.

"You guys didn't need to deliver me food, it makes me feel ungrateful that I can't give anything back," It was one of the things that Kirima hated the most, not being able to repay a debit she may gain. If someone did something for her, she wanted to give back at least twice as much. Or maybe she simply thought she wasn't worth having something given to her.

"Nonsense, it's the least that we can do, if it wasn't for you than Nukka might not be standing here today...considering what you lost because of it." The small girl's mother pointed out as Kirima held her left arm.

That event was not too bad, just something, that happened and she got hurt because of it, she did not do it because it was the right thing to do. She did it because it made her feel good, even if she was hurt in the process; it was not as if her life had any greater meaning than to help others.

"Don't worry about that, if I died that day than it wouldn't have changed anything. So me losing my arm didn't change anything, and it worked out in the end since mom managed to give me a replacement." Kirima smiled as the woman looked down, she had that conversation before and no matter what she said, it would not change Kirima's view of the world and how it worked. She was an odd human being that was the truth.

"Well, I and Nukka were making something if you wanted to stay..." She knew the older girl was going to turn it down, most likely because she had some place to be.

Kirima simply looked down as she shook her head. "Thank you for the offer Tootega, but I was planning on visiting mom's grave today," Kirima pointed out as the woman looked down, not knowing what to say.

"...Listen, when I say if you want to stay, I don't mean just for the night. You can leave here with us if you want, you being cooped up in that house alone with the only interaction with the outside world are if someone asks you to help them or visiting you mother's grave isn't healthy." Tootega asked, at that point Nukka simply stared up towards the older girl.

It was an odd situation; she did not want to feel like a burden to others, if she did that it would go against her very existence. However, it would be nice, staying with someone and being alone was rather disheartening. "Well," Before Kirima could say another word someone opened the door to the house causing all three females to turn their attention away from the conversation.

It was a younger girl, no doubt one of Nukka's friends. She seemed rather ecstatic about something, though Kirima wondered what could have happened that was so exciting, considering where they lived.

"Nukka, you have to see this! Sokka and Katara brought back some weird boy, he says he's an Air bender." Kirima wondered at that thought, as she recalled all the Air Nomads were dead, at least that is what her mother always told her. Then again, her mother told her a lot of odd stories and things about creature's sometimes Kirima wondered if any of them were true.

"Really? That sounds pretty interesting," Kirima wondered if she should check it out or just head straight to her mother's grave. However, it seemed that Nukka made the decision for her.

"Can we check it out, please mom?!" The small girl was almost begging as Tootega gave a light sigh before her gaze shifted to Kirima.

"We shouldn't be nosy Nukka, but still... if you really want to see, I don't mind peeking myself." Tootega gave a light chuckle as Kirima scratched the back of her head.

The woman probably wanted her to accompany them into seeing the boy, that being said Sokka had a bad habit with doing stupid things, something that Kirima shared, but while Sokka's mistakes were mostly due to arrogance. Kirima's mistakes were mostly due to the fact that she lacked common sense. "Well, I don't mind, I doubt it will take too long."

As she said those words, Tootega nodded as the three exited the house, and was greeted with a rather alarming sight.

A giant bison, at least that is what Kirima thought it was, it seemed to be playing with the children. Actually, Kirima did not know what how to feel about that, the beast didn't seem hostile, but for all she knew it could gobble them up in a second.

Kirima stepped out in the snow as she put her hand up nervously as she spoke to the children, paying no mind to the Air nomad. "G-guys, are you sure that's safe?" That was a good question as the unknown bald boy slipped next to her.

"Oh, that's Appa. Don't worry he won't bite." Kirima nearly jumped. She did not even noticed the boy sliding next to her, no doubt this was the so called Air bender Nukka's friend was talking about.

"Well, I guess that is reassuring," It really was not, though, she had to protect everyone, so if someone got hurt in her place it was unacceptable. Kirima wondered how she could reply to the boy, she was not the rude kind of person, maybe it was best to keep quiet and watch for a little while. It did not really seem very hostile after all.

"Oh, Kirima, you already met Aang?"A familiar voice echoed in Kirima's ear as the blue-eyed teen walked towards the two.

"Katara, are you sure it's okay to bring a stranger here, unless he needed help..." That was the one thing that Kirima didn't mind, if someone needed help you needed to help him or her no matter what. Though that rule only applied to Kirima herself, no one else had to help. She was the only one that was supposed to make everyone happy.

"Of course he needed help, he was trapped in an iceberg," Katara did not realize how unbelievable that statement was as Kirima nodded. It was a lot to swallow, but there really was not any reason for Katara to lie to her. Considering Katara had just as much morals as Kirima did.

"Okay," Kirima was finished there, she turned her attention back to Tootega and Nukka as Katara simply blinked.

"You know...he's an Air bender, maybe he can teach us something about bending," Katara pointed out as Kirima simply blinked, she was surprised that Katara knew that she was a bender.

"H-how do you know that?" Kirima was generally shocked as Katara let out a sigh, Kirima really did lack common sense.

"Kirima, everyone knows that you can bend, it's weird that you would even hid it when you are here?" Katara did have a point, though how Kirima bent was rather weird and was something that she preferred to keep to herself. Even if nothing would happen if she told everyone there.

"Yeah, but he's your friend right? I don't want to impose, plus I have someplace I have to be," Kirima replied as Tootega gave a sad sigh. She knew Kirima was going off to be alone again, just as she always did, she wasn't the very social type to begin with, but once her mother died it evolved.

"I guess, I'll see you two soon," Kirima smiled at Tootega and Nukka leaving the Air bender and Katara and a rather bewildering pose.

Therefore,, once again she was alone, heading to her home. The site where she buried her mother was not that far from where she laid her head. Even so, she would spend hours there, at a grave only marked by a stone. Even if her mother's body was sent to sea, she still went there every day, just for a simple talk.

"Hey..." Kirima blue eyes fell on the stone that gave no reply as she continued to speak. "I helped someone today, but it really wasn't that important. Katara and Sokka also brought back some Air bender, even though I don't even know if he was an Air bender."

Another long pause, she promised herself she would come back to the gravesite. Not until she became a hero, not until she made everyone happy, not until she did for the world what her mother did for her.

"Mom...how can I do it? No matter what I do, I don't ever feel like it's good enough, I want to be a hero. I want to make people happy, and I know as long as I keep running in that direction I can never fail...I want to make you proud and happy as well." Kirima paused for a moment.

She was selfless, that is why she always did things for others without worrying about herself. So it was only natural for Kirima to follow in those footsteps. She took on the task that her mother started to make everyone happy, as long as she was alive she would never stop running towards that goal. There was nothing wrong with valuing everyone else over yourself.

Therefore, Kirima sat there, out in the cold snow of the North-Pole, alone with only her thoughts and her dreams. Hours passed without her saying a word, everything unmoving, everything except that one thing in the distance.

It seemed a flare went up, something from the old Fire Nation ship. Which could only spell trouble for everyone.

It seems that Kirima will have someone to help after all.

**Author notes**

**Kirima has a pretty twisted idea of herself worth and how the world works huh, actually it goes further than that. There is no gray area for Kirima, either you are a good guy or a bad guy, no middle ground. No reason for what you are doing, if you are good you are worth saving, if you are bad you deserve to die and be punished for your crimes.**

**That is justice after all...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A Start**

How could this happen? How could such a horrid event befall them once again? As Kirima stood by on the sidelines, Sokka opposed the incoming ship. She remembered the last raid that happened, she was only six years old. She did not lose anyone, but both Sokka and Katara lost their mother, and they were say because of it.

"_Yeah, they were sad..."_

They weren't smiling at all, at that time she couldn't make everyone happy, but now she may be able to, she may be able to protect everyone. That is what a hero does; they protect everyone no matter what no matter the cost. So in the end, as she stood next to both Tootega and Nukka, Kirima stepped forward as the older woman grabbed her arm.

"Don't, please let Sokka handle it," Tootega whispered that as Kirima gritted her teeth, she couldn't let that pass. Sokka was just as important as everyone else there, and yet he was there alone. No, it wasn't about being a man or a woman, it was about being a hero and helping everyone and anyone.

"I can't just leave him hanging like that, plus if there is even a small chance that I can help even a little I should do it right?" That was the girl line of thinking as Tootega frowned, despite this she probably couldn't stop the girl. No one could stop that girl no matter what they did.

"Ah, are you going to do something cool again?" Nukka asked such an innocent question as Kirima lowered herself as she gave a smile to the small girl.

"Maybe, I guess it just depends on how everything turns out...listen no matter what don't leave your mother's side. I promise I'll do something really cool if you can do that," It was only natural that she would give Nukka an innocent answer as the girl nodded.

"_Yeah, she'll be safe here." _Ignoring the black colored snow walked towards the open field, she wondered how things could have gone so horribly wrong. She was not gone for that long when she visited her mother's grave, even if most of those visits took hours. Moreover, by the time she got back, Sokka was putting on his war gear and a Fire Nation ship was heading their way.

"_No, thinking about why is pointless, right now I need to find a way to protect everyone."_

Those thoughts bubbled as she stepped next too Sokka who eyes widened, before they narrowed like daggers. "What the heck are you doing? Get back, you might get hurt or something,"

"I was going to ask you the same thing idiot; you're just going to end up getting killed if you do something like this!" Kirima did not really speak too Sokka much nor did he to her, but she respected him and despite his rather goofy and arrogant attitude at times. He truly did care about his family and the people of the tribe.

"That's fine, I'm a guy anyway. Plus dad said I needed to protect everyone here." She couldn't ask him to stop, as soon as he said those words Kirima knew she couldn't ask him to leave, even so...

"Yeah, but if you die Katara and your dad will be devastated, I don't mind if I'm killed since I don't have any brothers or sisters and my mom is dead anyway. I am the person who can die without losing anything and as a hero if someone else gets hurt in my place than that makes me lower than trash."

Sokka simply blinked, he didn't know how to even reply to a statement like that, not many people would. Before the sixteen year old could reply, the sound of ice breaking was heard as both his and Kirima attention.

The iron ship shattered the ice as a large cloud of black smog puffed from their tops. No doubt, this was the Fire Nation.

Kirima frowned, she knew they were there for a reason; they wouldn't waste their time coming there if it was just a flare. As the three Fire nation troops went down the stairs, Kirima noted one of them having a scar. The look fitted him, after all they caused so much damaged it was only natural for them to carry a scar of their element.

After all, they were evil with no hope of redemption; if their entire nation was destroyed, they all deserved it. After all, that is justice, making up for what was done too others, as the group of Fire Benders walked towards the villagers Sokka rushed him.

In addition, was easily defeated, it was quite amazing actually it really wasn't a fight. More like a fish out of water in the middle of a desert trying to fight its unavoidable death. Though, by the way things are going, Kirima doubted that the scared Fire bender would kill Sokka, still doing something like this was evil.

Therefore,, Sokka ended face first in a patch of snow as Kirima eye twitched.

"_What can I do, what can I change like this, if I don't do something everyone is going to get hurt, all because of these people," _As the amber eyed teen walked towards the group, Kirima took a deep breath as she stepped in his path.

"Get out of my way." His voice demanded that as Kirima simply blinked before responding in such a way not even the Fire bender expected.

"That's not happening, if you want me to get out of your way you'll have to crush my head." Kirima simply looked into the fire benders eyes, she wasn't afraid, after all if she was hurt protecting others than she was doing the right thing as a hero. So it was only natural that she was expecting to be attacked.

"_It's alright,"_

_Will reinforce the broken parts._

"_If he damages me, I can repair it,"_

Therefore, in the end, Kirima waited for a blow that never came...

"Stop!" That was a scream no doubt, from someone that Kirima had met before.

So, the bald monk slid down the snowy hill on what appeared to be a penguin. It made sense, but the entire thing was rather jarring. The scared boy simply growled at the appearance of the so-called Air bender. Before he asked a rather basic question, anyone would ask when presented with that situation.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question as the monk paused for only a moment, but at that moment, he answered without fear.

"I'm...the Avatar," It was rather shocking revel as Kirima simply blinked, someone who was supposed to bring balance to the world was standing right in front of her, but even than their goals were already different.

Either way, it seemed that the Fire nation boy attention was drawn as he spoke something everyone was thinking. "The Avatar is a child?" He sounded offended, as if years of training were going to waste as the young Air Bender simply blinked before pointing out the obvious.

"And you're a teenager," Kirima frowned as she looked back towards the crowd of people that she called family, if the Air bender was going to handle the Fire benders, maybe it was better if she made sure everyone else was fine.

Though, that was just an excuse, it was because in the end Kirima wasn't able to help anyone, so it was only natural that she thought of something that she could do. "Is everyone okay?" Kirima asked the crowd of women and children as they nodded their heads.

The girl exhaled, if someone got hurt she probably couldn't have forgave herself, her very identity was based on what she could do for others so if other people got hurt it was only natural that her identity would be damaged as well.

As the battle continued Kirima gritted her teeth, she was useless like all those other times. It was painful to watch someone else risk themselves for her sake, that was one thing that Kirima hated more than anything else. She was not worth the trouble, even more now that she failed to protect anyone.

In the end, the battle ended only when Aang noticed the danger that he was putting the villagers in. In the end, he ended up giving himself up, simply because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. For no other reason other than he was a nice person, and the only reason Kirima helped people was because...

"_No, don't think about it, don't think about why," _Kirima stuffed the reason why in the back of her mind as someone brushed past her, it was Katara running towards the front of the crowd.

Kirima wondered when she got there, but it was not important as all as Katara spoke as they took the young Air bender towards the ship.

"Aang, no!" Her desperate tone was rather surprising as she continued her sentence. "You don't have to do this!"

The air bender simply turned around and smiled before he replied. "I'll be fine, just look after Appa for me." It was a casual response as the air bender was pushed forward.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation, I'm going home!" He seemed happy about such a random statement, like he hadn't been back to the Fire Nation in a while, though once again none of that mattered as they entered the ship. Ice fell as they pulled back, leaving the south-pole and the people who inhabited it.

Kirima gritted her teeth as she walked past everyone else, no doubt they were going to waste their time talking about what just happened, but Kirima knew what she had to do, or rather what her brain and heart could not deny what she had to do.

So as she stood in front of her home and walked in, she packed her belongings, or rather what little she had. As she placed each object in her sack she noticed someone enter her home, without even turning around she said that person's name.

"Tootega, you shouldn't be here." Kirima said as she continued to place objects in her bag, the older woman walked deeper into the room before she replied, or rather said something on her mind.

"You and your mother, I never understood either of you," Tootega looked down at the girl who simply stopped packing for a moment. "I understand what you want to do, even if I don't understand why, I can understand at least that much."

No matter what, Tootega was the closest thing that Kirima had to a mother at the moment, and even though she rarely stayed at her home, Kirima still knew her since she was little.

As the girl finished packing her bags, she turned to face the one that helped her most since her mother's death. "Tootega...I," How was she going to reply to those words, she had no idea what to say, however she never got a chance to reply.

The woman snatched the teenage girl in her arms and smiled. "I know I'm not your mother, but both me and Nukka care about you, I won't try to stop you since I know you would probably not listen no matter what. Just be sure you come back no matter what, me and Nukka would never stop grieving unless you come back," Kirima simply stared at the woman, as she held back some tears, she couldn't cry. There were people out there that were hurt even more than her so no matter what she could never cry.

"O-okay, I will, no matter what," Kirima smiled as she slumped her bag over her shoulders.

No other words was exchanged as Kirima exited her house, no doubt it would be a while before she got back to the place she called home as she took a deep breath. There was something that she needed to do as a hero, and a hero does not leave people behind.

"_I guess I'll go and see if the bison is still there," _Kirima told herself, as she continued out of the village.

"_Knowing Katara she probably already decided to go," _That was why she was in a rush, Kirima knew that she didn't have a lot of time to spare as she stopped herself when she saw three people on the horizon. Though there was a forth figure, but it was obviously not a human, probably closer to a giant bull.

"Wait!" Kirima screamed as she ran towards the three, the stretch felt like an eternity as she finally closed the distance between her and the figures.

"Kirima?" The older woman seemed shocked at the girl showing up as Kirima's gaze shifted towards both Katara and Sokka.

"Wherever you two are going, I'm going too," The siblings were about to argue those things as Kirima interrupted them. "Sorry, since I have no mother or father it's only natural for me to be able to do what I want right? Plus I'm the older than you two, so shouldn't be natural that I come with you to make sure you are safe?"

The two simply blinked as the old woman simply sighed. "Well, I can't really stop you from leaving with them, though." Katara's grandmother looked towards her grandchildren as, Sokka scratched the back of his head.

"I don't really mind, even if it's going to be kind of weird." Kirima did not know how it was going to be weird as Katara started to speak.

"I don't either, but why?" That was a good question as Kirima held her arm before she let out a small smile.

"He helped me, he risked his life to help us and by extension me, a hero does not turn their back on people that saved them." That was an absolute law as Katara smiled, even if the two never spoke much they seemed to have similar values.

With that, it seemed that Kirima forced her way into the adventure, after all is not such a thing the fastest way towards becoming a hero.

**Author notes.**

**I probably should have made this longer, and I don't have a beta, so if you know someone that can than it would be cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rescue **

The waves crashed around the trio as they continued to float on the giant swimming Bison Sokka not amused with the situation at all.

"At this rate, we'll never catch up with him," Kirima stated as she put her left hand in the cold water, nothing was felt. It seemed while the arm itself could feel pressure and pain, things like temperature was far to complicated for the limb. Though, even Kirima wondered who limb it was, but that was something that could wait or not. It didn't matter whose arm it was, but what Kirima was going to do with it.

"Come on, I know you can fly, even if Sokka doesn't believe you," It seemed that Katara was doing her best to motivate the bison as Kirima simply sighed. She found it hard to believe that a beast of such size could even jump high let alone fly.

"What did that kid say again, oh yeah yip, yip." He recounted those words as a large splash was felt from underneath of them as the large beast took off into the air. It was rather amazing, even if Kirima tried to hide her excitement.

"It's flying, it's actually flying!" The teenage boy who didn't believe in such a thing was cheering for the first successful launch as Katara's eyes narrowed before he let out a cough. Kirima continued to scan the ocean beneath them as she finally noticed a small fleet of smog blowing ships.

"I see them!" Kirima pointed out as the ships came into view, though it seems that they were a little late for the rescue party, as the avatar came running out of the ship. It was an odd feeling, like her being there wasn't a necessity.

"_No, don't think like that, you have a purpose, just pursue that and you can never fall," _Kirima had to reassure herself of those basic things, though the girl she probably pay more attention to her surroundings as a large splash was heard.

"Aang!" Katara screamed that, as Kirima eyes twitched, she didn't notice, but it seemed that the young Air-bender fell into the icy waters, no one could survive something like that, at least not for a long time as Kirima sat up preparing to dive into the waters.

"Kirima, what the heck are you doing?!" Sokka snapped as Kirima gritted her teeth.

She wasn't doing thing because it was the right thing to do, but rather because it is what a hero should do, a hero should put everyone above themselves and crush any villain regardless of their motivations for them doing what they are doing. So, even if Kirima barely knew the Avatar, she had to save him even if it was stupid.

"_Because a hero puts everyone else wishes above their own," _Though luckily for Kirima, she didn't need to jump as a whirlpool came blasting out of the sea, it was truly a sight to see as Kirima blinked, she didn't hear many stories about the Avatar, but if he was like that than he probably didn't any help in the first place.

As the bison lowered itself next to the ship, Kirima, Sokka and Kirima all jumped on the ship, no doubt the villains would show up and stop them, they weren't people. Kirima knew for a fact that anyone from the Fire Nation isn't a person, simply those who went against justice and put on a mask that resembled humans.

"_No, I do not care about why people do the things that they do, if they go against other people, causing others pain they should be eliminated without hesitation, erased..." _As the troops came closer to the three, Katara went to the Avatar's aid as Kirima slowly unwrapped the bandage around her arm.

_Reading techniques...deadly force impossible, need more information..._

"Ah..." Kirima winced, it seemed if she actually wanted to hurt the people in front of her she would need to unwrap more of the arm since Kirima herself didn't know bending, any information and ability came from the arm. The more the arm is restricted the less she can use.

However unwrapping too much of the arm may cause her brain to overload, causing brain damage among other things.

If she was going to stop them she would have to use the things she already knew, Kirima placed her hand on the deck of the ship and took a deep breath as frosted formed on the metal causing the soldiers to slip in a rather idiotic fashion.

It was the best she could manage at the moment as she ran back towards the sky bison, the others will shortly follow, it seemed that Katara was helping the Avatar while Sokka was getting his glider, at the moment escaping was the biggest priority.

As the young water-bender jumped back on the beast, Sokka and Katara who were currently helping Aang followed.

"Yip, yip," Sokka shouted as the sky bison took off, it seemed that they were free to fly as they pleased. Unless ships could grow wings and fly through the air, though it seemed the fire didn't have the same problem as a large ball of flame was hurled towards them.

"Ah," Kirima simply blinked, she tried to look in her brain for anything she could do, but it was pointless. Nothing she could do, would be able to stop it, at least not at this moment, though it seemed the Avatar had finally awoken.

In one swift motion he took his staff and knocked the large ball of fire into a nearby wall of snow, causing it to crash down on the ships below. Leaving them to fly off, with little to no worries.

They were happy, smiling and laughing, as Kirima smiled as well, despite what happened, they were all alright, even if she couldn't punish those who went against justice.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" That was actually a good question as Aang looked towards the sea as they trio flew through the air.

"Because I never wanted to be..." Why?

Why wouldn't anyone not want to be the Avatar, it gives you the right to be loved by everyone, it gives you the chance to make everyone smile. So why wouldn't anyone want to be the Avatar?

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war," Katara stated as she continued.

"Well, we could start by going to the North-pole...you two could learn water-bending," Kirima made a off handed comment as Katara perked up.

"Yeah, and you can learn with us," Kirima winced at that statement, she didn't know exactly how her arm worked. She didn't even know if she could learn any waterbending from any other source, but her arm. No... Kirima knew that if she was going to waterbend, the only way she could do it was to use the arm. So it made sense that she was limited to what the arm knew.

Though the whole idea of an Arm knowing something seemed rather impossible as the conversation continued

"Ah, I'll see if I'm in the mood," Kirima quickly dismissed the point before thinking exactly why she was on this trip.

It was a chance, a chance to go out and help other people, that is all Kirima ever wanted, it was to make everyone smile and eliminate all the evils of the world, after all spreading good isn't the same as crushing evil.

"_Yeah, no matter what I'm going to reach that dream, after all as long as I keep running there is no way I can fail."_

**Author notes**

**Short chapter I know, so how do you like Kirima character so far? Justice to her, is like honor to Zuko, it's more important than anything and everything. The dream of making people smile is all she has and something she would happily give her life to reach.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer, though it left a bad taste in my mouth that this one is this short.**


End file.
